<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neutral Flynn meets Chaos Nanashi by Rago_Dragovian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363631">Neutral Flynn meets Chaos Nanashi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rago_Dragovian/pseuds/Rago_Dragovian'>Rago_Dragovian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snapshots of the Apocalyptic Multiverse [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shin Megami Tensei Series, 真女神転生IV FINAL | Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse, 真女神転生IV | Shin Megami Tensei IV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rago_Dragovian/pseuds/Rago_Dragovian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Neutral Flynn, after successfully defeating Lucifer in his own universe, was able to talk into and see the alternate reality of Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse where Nanashi accepted Lucifer's offer? What would Neutral Flynn think of the situation and conflicts involving the Divine Powers?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snapshots of the Apocalyptic Multiverse [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neutral Flynn meets Chaos Nanashi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Flynn stared at the remote as he returned to his universe yet again. <em>Defeated Azrael, Izanami, and Ancient of Days in the Tokyo that was blasted by ICBMs, finished-up all the quests and helped demonoid Akira in Infernal Tokyo one final time by defeating Sanat Kumara, and . . . it's strange. Whenever I use this device to go to the other universes, it's always before my encounters with Ancient of Days and Sanat. I suppose, I can only infer and never truly know what happened to both worlds.</em></p>
      <p>Flynn's mind wandered within the silent confines of the Yamato Perpetual Reactor room. <em>The device operates by intent. It took me awhile to figure that out. Even longer than it did to gain the hope and confidence to defeat . . . and murder Jonathan and Walter.</em></p>
      <p>Flynn thought over his work with Mastema to seal the angels away, only for an earlier version of himself to have freed them. His past was their future and vice versa.</p>
      <p><em>Time is such a bizarre system, truly . . . </em>thought Flynn, his mind wandered to the person Mastema had made a deal with in the past. <em>Why did I never meet an incarnation of Akira here? Why wasn't he reincarnated along with myself, Jonathan, and Walter? I was the Samurai who sealed Tokyo into the dome in the past, Kiyoharu was Jonathan, and Kenji was Walter . . . so, why did Akira never reincarnate with us? Come to think of it, I never met his sister either.</em></p>
      <p>A disturbing thought came to Flynn. <em>Wait . . . what if Navarre was Akira's reincarnation? It's hard to believe . . . but he is royalty as a Luxeror Caste. Would that mean Isabeau was his sister's reincarnation? Then again, I think I'm looking too deeply into this . . .</em></p>
      <p>Flynn blinked as he kept staring at the remote with a look of deep concentration. <em>I want . . . to know more. I feel as if I missed a very big part that I was never privy to because of my circumstances. I wish . . . I had been able to find a way to break open the control of my universe, instead of being subjected to being constantly reactive to the Arrogant God's machinations. I want to know . . . what would be different, if Akira's incarnation was with me and would I ever be able to break humanity free of the Arrogant God's control? I know that so long as humans exist; Lucifer, the White, and God will never vanish. In the world of possibility, it was made clear that it could never happen so long as humanity exists. But, what were the alternatives? Where is the possible world where one could have broken free?</em></p>
      <p>Flynn pressed the button on the remote and allowed himself to be transported to a new universe.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Perhaps someone else shall prove more willing to listen," said Lucifer, his eyes roamed the area and fell upon Nanashi. A shiver tingled Nanashi's spine at the behemoth in front of him. "You there, Dagda's puppet."</p>
      <p>Lucifer gazed at Nanashi only and Nanashi shivered again. It felt as if Lucifer could see the yearning in his soul. It was as if Lucifer was evaluating his worth.</p>
      <p><em>And he probably can see my soul . . . </em>thought Nanashi, as he recalled Lucifer having planted humanity with the seeds of chaos. <em>He knows what I want . . . But I . . .</em></p>
      <p>"Side with me. I will free you from Dagda." said Lucifer, his voice full of confidence. It assuaged Nanashi of his doubts.</p>
      <p>Asahi said something. Nanashi didn't pay her any heed, but Lucifer replied to her.</p>
      <p>"That's right. I can give him a new life."</p>
      <p>Nanashi felt his soul squirm. <em>My heart'll beat again. I won't be some cold, undead zombie . . . I can be happy again and . . . of course, I'd be betraying them all . . . but what about what I wanted? What about me? Why do I always have to be their hero, when in the next moment, they'll try to kill me again?</em></p>
      <p>"New life in exchange for siding with me. Not a bad deal, don't you agree?"</p>
      <p>The weight of Lucifer's gaze settled upon Nanashi. Nanashi felt his soul crying out to him. Yearning for life again . . . yearning to be free of it all . . .</p>
      <p>"I . . ." Nanashi's voice faltered. Tears began streaming down his eyes as he looked up at Lucifer. He let out his cry for life before his fears would force him to do what the others expected of him. "I'll side with you! Please, grant me a new life!"</p>
      <p>"Huh? What are you saying?!" cried out Asahi, turning swiftly to him with a stunned gaze.</p>
      <p>Nanashi could hear Tokyo's denizens murmuring and could hear the sharp gasps and feel the glares of his erstwhile allies. He turned away from them, but only found himself gazing straight into the eyes of Dagda. The one who had granted him another chance at life, to begin with.</p>
      <p>Dagda glared at him. "You're really going to cut and run now? After everything? Thought you were smarter than this, kid."</p>
      <p>Dagda's words cut sharply, but he made no move to harm Nanashi. He stood next to his mother and didn't move. Danu gaze him a solemn look.</p>
      <p>"Why . . .?" said Nozomi, after a lengthy silence. Nanashi could tell she had forced the words out.</p>
      <p>Lucifer spoke up. "The fact that you don't understand is precisely why he chose me. Pitiful human, plaything of a demon . . . As you wish, I release you from his service."</p>
      <p>Lucifer raised his hand and Nanashi cried aloud as his body was enveloped with a bright light. He felt some nefarious force enter his very soul and begin changing him. Nanashi's body twitched as he finally understood that he had committed a grave mistake.</p>
      <p>"Nanashi!" He could hear Asahi cry.</p>
      <p>"You are free now." said Lucifer, and Nanashi heard it both outside and within his own mind. "Show them that you are no longer a puppet. Show them your desire for freedom."</p>
      <p>The light finally receded after pouring fully into him and revealed his new flesh and blood body. Nanashi gasped as he felt something wrong. He was no longer a puppet . . . but he knew that he was no longer human either . . .</p>
      <p>"Nanashi?" said Asahi, Nanashi turned to face her. "Are you . . . you?"</p>
      <p>Nanashi could tell that he didn't appear different, but his very essence . . . his soul had somehow changed before he realized it. <em>What . . .? What happened?! I can feel it around me?! What is this change?!</em></p>
      <p>Flynn gazed at Nanashi with a look of utter disappointment, but Nanashi paid him no heed. "Tch. This is going to get messy. Sorry, but I'm pulling out."</p>
      <p>Isabeau said something, but Flynn and Nanashi both ignored it.</p>
      <p><em>Well . . . at least I'm alive now! </em>thought Nanashi, a spark of happiness growing within him. <em>That . . . that's all that matters. Not like this gods and demons crap would ever change . . .</em></p>
      <p>"Just as I suspected . . ." said Lucifer, he then gazed at the humans. "Merkabah has fallen, your false messiah has abandoned you. No one remains to defy us-"</p>
      <p>Abruptly, Lucifer stopped talking as the Yamato perpetual reactor suddenly self-activated. Gasps and screams echoed across the area as pandemonium set in.</p>
      <p>"What?!" said Lucifer, looking at the reactor. "Did Merkabah plan -? Wait . . . no, the aura from the Reactor is different." Lucifer was silent for a moment before suddenly standing from his chair and gazing at the Reactor. "Someone from another dimension is coming here!"</p>
      <p>The denizens of Tokyo, Mikado, and Lucifer's army braced themselves for the emergence of demon hordes. When the light finally dimmed and vanished, various looks of confusion could be seen among Tokyo's denizens. Some did a double-take, while others wondered what spell Flynn had used to suddenly transport himself after making a show of leaving.</p>
      <p>"Flynn?" gasped Isabeau, staring at the Flynn by the Reactor. "How did you-? I thought you had just left?"</p>
      <p>Flynn blinked three times before gazing at the suddenly crowded and jammed area of the Reactor. He spotted a young boy sporting a half-mohawk hairstyle with a group of people nearby him. His eyes widened as he looked around and saw Tokyo's denizens, Mikado's Samurai, and the Ring of Gaea with the Ashura-kai all grouped into three distinct armies as if ready for battle.</p>
      <p><em>Okay . . . just what the hell did I bring myself into? </em>thought Flynn, as he gazed around the room to better understand his surroundings. His eyes narrowed at the darker-skinned Lucifer. Flynn's hand atop his pommel within milliseconds. <em>Wait . . . this version of Walter doesn't have the Great Spirit of Spite?! What in the world?! Why is he weaker? He won't be able to use the repressed desires that people give him to transform himself into his most powerful form.</em></p>
      <p>Flynn calmly surveyed the area around him. <em>Wait, why are the people even here to battle it out?! Any battle could cause a massive collapse of the universe itself from damaging the Reactor . . . I'm guessing that Merkabah must have been here, or has just died to prevent him from doing just that. The battle scars on the ground and residue exuding from the burnt floor tells me that Jonathan must have just died.</em></p>
      <p>"Um . . ." Flynn mentally kicked himself. <em>Brilliant choice of words. Ugh . . . </em>"Why are you all here? Wait, even Fujiwara and Skins are here? Can someone tell me what is going on?"</p>
      <p>"Flynn, what're you talking about?" asked Isabeau. Flynn did a double-take. <em>Isabeau's here too? But, she never went with me to fight Lucifer. Why is she battle ready? She's just back-up. </em>"You just left before you went and used whatever spell to transport yourself over there."</p>
      <p>"What? Why the hell would I leave you all in jeopardy?" said Flynn. His tone causing Isabeau and the Bonds group to flinch as it came out a bit too harsh for his liking. The very idea of her explanation sounded stupid to him. <em>Don't tell me the version of me in this universe is a coward . .</em></p>
      <p>Suddenly, the Flynn that had left re-entered and stared at the Flynn by the Reactor. He had a strange visage while keeping his eyes solely on the other Flynn. He blinked and stood silent for a moment before grasping his sword in a similar gesture to the new Flynn.</p>
      <p>"So, another trick of yours, Lucifer?"</p>
      <p>"What?!" shouted Isabeau, looking between the two. "What is going on here?! How are there two Flynns?!"</p>
      <p>The Bonds crew looked between them. The other denizens were either doing double-takes, gasping, or looking at Lucifer as if he was the cause.</p>
      <p>"The Yamato Perpetual Reactor activated by itself and brought him here . . ." said Lucifer, his tone thundering throughout the room. He gave the new Flynn a measured gaze and began to chuckle. "Well, well, well . . . it would seem that I may have the battle I yearned for, after all. The <em>real</em> Messiah has finally come, even if from another universe. Perhaps I shall test your mettle!"</p>
      <p>Lucifer lurched forth and shot an arm toward the new Flynn. The new Flynn abruptly took out his sword in reverse and bent the flat side to meet Lucifer's oncoming thrust punch. A boom resounded as the new Flynn's laser sword collided with Lucifer's thrust punch. The crowd stared in awe and murmured to themselves. The Bonds group and Nanashi gaped at the display of raw power from the merely human Flynn.</p>
      <p>Lucifer backed up and pulled his hand away, he remained in a combat stance even as the new Flynn sheathed his sword and glared at him. "Hm, hm . . . You are, indeed, a version of Tokyo's Liberator."</p>
      <p>The new Flynn raised an eyebrow. "Liberator? I was only ever referred to as their Champion in my world. Also, since I'm fairly certain that you know what's going on, I'd like to speak to Walter for a moment and decipher what exactly is happening here. Would you mind bringing him out?"</p>
      <p>"What would be the point of that?" questioned Lucifer, his orbs boring on the new Flynn. The new Flynn smiled and stared back unflinching. A short, silent pause occurred between them. Slowly, Lucifer pulled back and nodded to Flynn. He wordlessly shapeshifted his grotesque form into a human shape.</p>
      <p>Nanashi blinked as he stared at the interaction. <em>What just happened between those two? Why wasn't he afraid like I was? It's fucking Lucifer, the demon lord. How can he not be afraid, even if he's Flynn?</em></p>
      <p>"He is indeed me from another universe," explained the Flynn that had just re-entered. The Bonds group and those nearest him looked towards him after his voice had grabbed their attention. He then relaxed his posture and smiled at the new Flynn. "Good to see you, it would seem fortune favors us on this day. We can defeat Lucifer together now."</p>
      <p>The new Flynn standing beside the re-emerged Walter furrowed his brows at the their universe's Flynn. "Defeat Lucifer together . . .? What are you talking about?"</p>
      <p>"Hold on," snapped Toki, glaring at the Flynn near them and interrupting their Flynn's response. "Why did you leave in the first place? This isn't making any sense."</p>
      <p>"Gotta agree with Toki on this one," said Nozomi, staring at their Flynn curiously. "That was a very dangerous thing that you pulled. Why exactly did you try to abandon us when we needed you the most?"</p>
      <p>The Flynn near them smiled at the Bonds crew. "I had to regroup and pull back to reassess the situation."</p>
      <p>"At this critical juncture, that would be a dangerously thoughtless decision." said Gaston, he paused for a moment before narrowing his eyes at the in-universe Flynn. "You left us to die . . . why?"</p>
      <p>"Of course I didn't," said old Flynn, looking in surprise and a bit hurt at Gaston. "I needed to reassess the situation. With that one having betrayed us, there was no telling what Lucifer planned to use him for. He did just defeat Merkabah so-"</p>
      <p>"Wait, <em>what</em>?!" snapped the new Flynn, glaring with a look of disgust and suspicion at the other Flynn. The Bonds group and their Flynn rounded on the new Flynn who had uttered the shout. The Bonds group and the rest of the onlookers watched the bizarre byplay between the two Flynns' warily. The new Flynn gazed hard at Nanashi and then back at the old Flynn. "Why would I use a child to fight my battles for me? And, in fact, why the hell did you bring all of these people here?!"</p>
      <p>" . . . Ah, perhaps there are more differences between our worlds than I had originally thought," said the Flynn by the Bonds group. "It's not really an important matter anymore. Now that you're here, you can help us."</p>
      <p>"That Flynn is a fake," chimed the voice of Walter, as he returned to his human form and glared at the Flynn by the Bonds crew. "He is not the true messiah. By that I mean, it's that snake Shesha in disguise."</p>
      <p>Scoffs, laughs, jeers, and insults erupted as Walter spoke those words. The people of Tokyo turned to the Flynn by the Bonds group for a response. Some turned to the new Flynn.</p>
      <p>"Sorry, but your words won't sway us," snapped Isabeau, glaring at Walter as she felt the people's gaze on her. "Even if you try to use Walter's form, I know better than to trust you."</p>
      <p>"Shesha is dead." said Gaston firmly, nodding to Isabeau. "We will not fall for your deception. Shesha was slain and it's simply preposterous to believe the gigantic monster could imitate a human."</p>
      <p>Hallelujah added. "Yeah, I don't think people are that stupid. Lucifer must have turned his screws loose to make us fall for that."</p>
      <p>The new Flynn gazed towards Walter. "What are you talking about?"</p>
      <p>Isabeau blinked and gazed at the new Flynn with a bit of hurt on her visage. The Bonds group anxiously watched the conversation.</p>
      <p>"The Divine Powers aren't dead, you've all been deceived, and that Flynn over there is actually Shesha using a disguise. The real Flynn, of our world, is still kidnapped." replied Walter, turning to the new Flynn with a smile. "By the way, good to see you."</p>
      <p>New Flynn chuckled. "Good to see you too. But ah . . . I think there's been more of a divergence than I initially realized. I'm surprised this space isn't inhabited by Lucifer's throne room like my world was. Who are the Divine Powers?"</p>
      <p>"<em>What?!</em>" cried Nozomi and Isabeau in unison, gazing at the new Flynn in shock.</p>
      <p>The Bonds group and the rest of Tokyo let out various double-takes, looks of shock, and disbelief at what the new Flynn had said. People began to gaze at him with a look of suspicion.</p>
      <p>"Ah, I see what the problem is. While the Divine Powers may have been a major threat for Tokyo, it's only been a month since they began slaughtering people. It makes sense that you wouldn't know . . ." said Walter, nodding to him. "Well, that boy over there." Walter pointed to Nanashi who stiffened. "He made a pact with the demon Dagda over there and they released the God known as Krishna from his seal. Krishna raised a new faction of Neutral gods who sought to free human souls from the control of the Creator God, YHVH, who shackled them to this universe. But to do that, they would need to kill every last human and they kidnapped our version of you to turn him into their Godslayer - the alternate name for Messiah - so he would kill us. I had initially planned on amassing an aggregate of faith to empower my normal demon form with a higher version, but the Divine Powers rendered that impossible. It's been a zero-sum game of Law, my own faction of Chaos, and the Hunters cooperating to take out the Divine Powers and now vying for control since our Flynn's group has been so thoroughly deceived into believing that the impostor over there is really him."</p>
      <p>The Tokyo denizens began murmuring among themselves at Walter's words. The new Flynn glanced at the one by the Bonds group before looking back at Walter.</p>
      <p>"What faction are they, exactly? What is their end-goal?"</p>
      <p>"A world without any false Gods once YHVH is removed. They intended to remake the world so that each god and goddess had their own portion of human souls to worship them," said Dagda, entering into the conversation and walking over. To the surprise of everyone in the room, neither Walter nor Flynn moved an inch as a demon calmly walked over to them. "It was antithetical to my own goal of humanity surpassing their limitations . . . but all that is done with, now that the kid joined Chaos."</p>
      <p>Walter snorted. "Your own fault for not adequately understanding your own Godslayer. In another universe, he may have been more inclined to agree with your motives, but this one sought the freedom of carnal pleasures like I did. Power is everything, after all."</p>
      <p>"Tch." said Dagda, shaking his head. "I suppose I have to concede on that point given what's happened."</p>
      <p>Nanashi frowned and his shoulders shook. <em>Why are they implying I'm weak?! How dare they! What's wrong with wanting my life back?!</em></p>
      <p>"Indeed, power is everything," said the new Flynn, nodding to Walter. Isabeau and many of Tokyo's denizens gasped at his words. None of them had ever heard Flynn say such things. Flynn looked around quizzically. "Is that really so surprising? I suppose the version of myself here is different." Flynn turned his gaze to Walter. "Although . . . I know you're an alternate version of the Walter from my world, but have we met somewhere before? You seem too familiar."</p>
      <p>"Odd, I was about to say the same; it feels more like you're my fellow than an alternate version of him," said Walter, nodding to new Flynn. "You remind me of my first impression of the alternate worlds I journeyed; where Flynn and Jonathan both sounded bizarre from their version of events, so I went outside to get fresh air and walked into a horrible apocalyptic world . . ."</p>
      <p>"Ah, was it that you were both arguing I was with the other? Because I had distinctly recalled siding with you and journeying with you to join Lilith to destroy Tayama right here in this facility," said Flynn, tilting his head. Walter's eyes widened. Both smiled at each other. "However, both you and Jonathan insisted I went with the other. So then . . ."</p>
      <p>Walter laughed. Flynn chuckled alongside him; everyone else just stared at the pair in confusion at the incomprehensible conversation.</p>
      <p>"Well, if you consider what the World of Possibility was trying to show us and our memories being what they were . . ." said Walter, shaking his head once he finished laughing. He crossed his arms. "It would seem that an <em>alternate </em>version of either Jonathon or myself met with you, which explains the familiarity. You and I observed those two dead-end worlds together with the Jonathon from your world."</p>
      <p>"Hm . . . counting them up to their logical conclusions; there was probably four split occurrences with four different universes branching off into different paths. A version where I joined you to see Lilith and that universe's Walter joined with me while meeting another version of Jonathan, a version where I joined Jonathan to slay Lilith and we accompanied an alternate version of you, a version where I joined Jonathan and was accompanied by another universe's Jonathan, and finally . . ." said Flynn, the smirk remaining on his visage. "The occurrence that I personally <em>did </em>experience, which was choosing Walter, but meeting his alternate version, which is you."</p>
      <p>"'Tis flummoxing to ponder on too deeply," said Walter, biting back another laugh. He unfolded his arms. "It still makes my head spin when trying to think over what it all means. So, dear wandering Fellow of mine, what do you plan on doing? In fact, what was your purpose coming here?"</p>
      <p>"I wanted to see the Possible world where I or Akira could have broken free," said Flynn, he sighed and frowned. "Except, I don't really see Akira anywhere, but I'm guessing that observing the Divine Powers that you're talking about is why I'm here."</p>
      <p>"Actually, it took Merkabah and I awhile, but we both individually realized that the boy over there," said Walter pointing to Nanashi who flinched. "He's our world's reincarnation of Akira. Or as we knew him in Mikado, the reincarnation of King Aquila."</p>
      <p>Isabeau, Fujitora, Skins, Navarre, and Gaston's eyes widened. The Bonds group and Fujiwara's group gazed towards Nanashi.</p>
      <p>"Wait, you're King Aquila?!" shouted Isabeau, she gaped at Nanashi.</p>
      <p>Nanashi fidgeted from the attention others were giving him. Murmurs swarmed the area as everyone appraised him in a new light.</p>
      <p>"To think . . ." said Fujitora, shaking his head. "Skins and I managed to figure out that Flynn was the reincarnation of the man who sacrificed himself for Tokyo, but we didn't recognize the reincarnation of one of our close friends . . ."</p>
      <p>"Hmph," said Skins, clicking his tongue. "Perhaps it would have been best, I hate knowing that such a coward shares the same soul of one of the bravest young men that I knew. I was about to say brave soul . . . but, considering what has happened . . ."</p>
      <p>"So I'm just some worthless coward, am I?!" snapped Nanashi, glaring at Fujiwara and Skins and then at the Bonds group. "After everything I've done to help? After everything I tried to make-up for?!"</p>
      <p>"Except that we were pulling our weight and helping alongside you," snapped back Gaston, glaring back at him. "Don't pretend that you didn't need our help as much as we needed yours."</p>
      <p>"You cut and run right when we need you most," replied Hallelujah, his voice uncharacteristically harsh and his eyes narrowing. Nanashi flinched. "Yeah, your life sucks, big fucking whoop. We've all been there, but you chose to give up when we relied on you and it was all for your own selfish aims."</p>
      <p>"Wanting my life back and to be human again was selfish?!" snapped Nanashi, his brown eyes glaring at Hallelujah. "You have no idea what it was like! I only took Dagda's offer to save Asahi from getting burned and eaten like our two teachers were. I never wanted any of this! I'm just fifteen, I'd be stupid for wanting to decide the fate of the entire world!"</p>
      <p>"No, what's stupid is giving up before you try," said Toki, "Letting others take control of what happens to a future that involves your own life is what an idiot does. I learned that the hard way."</p>
      <p>"Oh yes, what a choice! Being Dagda's puppet and choosing among different nefarious, manipulative schemes!" cried Nanashi, his heart feeling like stone and tears threatening to brim forth. "What the fuck was the point of all that?! I'm fifteen! I'm just a kid! I had no right to decide the future! I didn't have a right to be here anyway! I just did what I did because others needed me and I just wanted my body back at the end of it! Why is that wrong?!"</p>
      <p>"No right to decide the future?! No right to be here?!" said Navarre, a look of disgust on his visage. "If you really thought such things, then perhaps we all misjudged you all along."</p>
      <p>"What?!" said Nanashi, as tears began to fall. <em>Why are you all treating me like this now?! After everything I've done! Why was this wrong?!</em></p>
      <p>"I won't say that what you did was wrong and I won't judge you for your actions. You had your reasons," said Nozomi, she gave him a bitter smile. "But . . . your actions and our group's aims no longer align. We can't accept what you've done and we won't have you back if you ask. You chose this path, you have to decide if it was the right call by living with its consequences."</p>
      <p>"It's a shame," said the new Flynn, causing Nanashi to turn to him. "Perhaps you would have learned in time, but . . . well . . . I suppose we who came from Mikado had a head start in recognizing a simple truth. Nobody, not even the adults that run your lives and seem so important, know what they're doing; they learned to get where they are from trial and error as much as raw tenacity."</p>
      <p>"What does that have to do with anything?!"</p>
      <p>"Well, to put it simply, what really makes one deserving of choosing the future of the world is their own power against their opposition and their maturity," said Walter, "You had the power, but using your age as a constant excuse means that you didn't have the maturity. That's why I knew dangling that prospect in front of you was too appetizing for you to say no. You understood it meant severing ties, don't tell me that you're too chickenshit to accept the consequences now?"</p>
      <p>Flynn unsheathed his sword and looked over at the Bonds group.</p>
      <p>Dagda had looked over to the Bonds group at the same time and stilled. "Look out!"</p>
      <p>"What-?" Nanashi turned to see a disturbing, snake-like Flynn headed straight for him.</p>
      <p>"Nanashi!" cried Asahi, running to him.</p>
      <p>
        <em>CLANG!</em>
      </p>
      <p>Flynn's blade met the green monster-like Flynn's teeth and the green Flynn backflipped away from them. Asahi was beside both Flynn and Nanashi as the green, shark-like Flynn let out a gurgling hiss.</p>
      <p>"Well, so much for my revenge on the boy," said Shesha-Flynn, he began to giggle and hiss. "At least I've obtained more souls than usual thanks to the denial of these fools at Lucifer telling them the truth."</p>
      <p>The Bonds group did various gasps, double-takes, or facial changes of surprise. None of them had even seen the alternate world Flynn or Shesha move until after they heard the clanging noise.</p>
      <p>"He . . he wasn't lying?!" said Isabeau, her voice shaking. "Then . . . our Flynn could be dead . . ."</p>
      <p>"The People!" cried Gaston looking around the room.</p>
      <p>"Holy shit . . ." said Hallelujah.</p>
      <p>"How could this have happened?!" cried Navarre.</p>
      <p>Nanashi looked around and froze. The people in the room all had strange blank expressions on their faces as if they were completely devoid of anything within them. They simply appeared . . . vacant.</p>
      <p>"I can't believe how stupid we've all been! You monster!" cried Nozomi glaring at Shesha-Flynn, "You ate their souls!"</p>
      <p>"Hm, hm, rest assured you'll all be next," said Shesha, his creepy eyes flicking briefly toward them before settling back on the alternate world Flynn and then to Walter. The Bonds group tensed. "I must thank you though, Lucifer. If not for your behavior with the new Flynn that arrived, I wouldn't have been able to take the souls of the Ashura-kai and Ring of Gaea. Your behavior and insistence I wasn't the real Flynn - even spitting out the truth so casually - was what led to this result. We've now gathered more souls than we had first thought possible."</p>
      <p>"Tch, using people's hopes for your own nefarious purposes," snapped Flynn, moving his sword up and readying himself for a fight. "I'll show you what happens when those hopes aren't misled. I'll show you the power of action!"</p>
      <p>Shesha-Flynn laughed and Flynn prepared to charge.</p>
      <p>"Perhaps you never learned this lesson because you were so focused on alleviating suffering for the people as Krishna informed me when he spoke of how much he admired your selflessness," said Shesha-Flynn, "But we Gods know the truth of the matter, because we have a fuller perspective as Gods. We've suffered humanity's rise and fall under the Creator God's machinations five times now. The belief in hope - human faith itself - is but a tool to be exploited for the benefit of those who seek to build new foundations by amassing power. Human faith, the belief in hope, is no more than a form of instant gratification for such a purpose."</p>
      <p>"Don't bother trying to kill him," said Nanashi, his eyes turning downcast. Flynn froze. Asahi turned to Nanashi with a questioning look. "Just ask your friend Walter, if you don't believe me, but . . . Shesha can't die. We heard it from Krishna the first time we tried to rescue the version of you from our world. I guess we were all just too arrogant to believe it."</p>
      <p>"What?!"</p>
      <p>"It's true, Flynn," said Walter, he sighed. "Merkabah and I figured it out too late. Shesha can't die until it becomes the Cosmic Egg."</p>
      <p>"Cosmic Egg?"</p>
      <p>"A way for we deities locked in this universe to finally break free and create a world where all the Gods, minus YHVH, will rule equally," said Shesha, "If I were to hazard a guess, you came here to learn about ways in which the universe that you came from could have avoided the Creator God's control, right? Well then, bear witness to a world where your personal sacrifice is necessary to create a new world free from YHVH's control!"</p>
      <p>Shesha moved so fast that only Flynn and Walter could track his movements. He headed for the exit and left.</p>
      <p>"Hold on, before you head through that door," said Walter, walking towards the Yamato Perpetual Reactor and turning back to Flynn. He held the remote in his hand. "This may not be the most opportune time, but I need to know your answer. There's no reason for you to remain here, if I give you this remote. I don't need another adversary at this critical moment and I doubt this group will pose a challenge now that the kid over there chose to be human again. So, how about you take the remote and head your way? What'll it be, my Fellow?"</p>
      <p>"I . . ."</p>
      <p>"Oh, and just so we're clear," said Walter, his eyes narrowed towards the alternate Flynn. "I'll break this remote, if you refuse. Now choose."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>